


Resistance is Futile

by Babykitsune9



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Human Female - Freeform, Humanoid Optimus, The trasformers all have humanoid bodies to help them blend in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: The human's had turned on them and now hunted them down and killed them- in a last ditch effort to blend in with the very beings that had betrayed them- Optimus and the others had tweaked their holo forms and enrolled them in a local school. Everything was fine, until one human Femme bled to protect one of them. From that point on- she was theirs. Optimus/OC





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that any of them had really noticed the little femme, it during their second month as human adolescent's enrolled in the local school. It was a typical September afternoon of them ignoring the human kids, the kids (especially the males) getting pissed at them and deciding to lash out like the children that they were.

This time their intended target just happened to be Bumblebee, whom today was sitting alone.

Convenient right?

Think again. Usually Optimus and the rest of the guys tended to stick together like they were conjoined twins, however today the teacher had decided to separate the whole lot of them for reasons that none of them really knew or understood.

And normally Optimus would have thrown a fit that would have landed him either back where he was needed or in hot water with the teacher- however today- before he could so much as do or say anything their teacher had been called to the principal's office for something.

Leaving all of the kids, without any true form of supervision.

That's when the trouble began. Not that any of them were really surprised by this fact. Human's as a whole seemed to thrive on trouble of some kind regardless of whether it was an appropriate time for it or not.

Now, everyone of the Autobots knew that Bumblebee could take care of himself if it came down to an actual, honest to god fight. Optimus had trained the mech personally, so he and a few others knew what he was capable of. However the human's didn't. So it would never occur to them that they were stepping into something that they should keep their noses out of- at least until it was too late.

Today- the trouble makers were the same as usual.

The athlete elite, which consisted of James Horatio, Markus Max, Jamie Lynx and a few others.

The teens were crowded around Bumblebee's desk. Each of them were invading the younger mech's personal space, touching him, saying crude and disgusting things about his body that churned Optimus's stomach and made him see red. So when one of them actually had the audacity to lean down and press their lips to Bee's- that was when Optimus, Jazz and several others present began to get to their feet to go help their young friend who seemed to have frozen in shock when suddenly the male kissing Bee was yanked back away from him and went tumbling to the ground with a dull thud.

Optimus didn't really_ see_ her at first. The males were far taller than her, and their bulky bodies were hiding her much shorter and more petite form from view. However Bee saw her, if his shocked/awed facial expression was anything to go by.

In recent months, humans had dealt them a terrible blow. Going from their allies, comrades and friends, to their enemies in the short span of time that they had been on Earth.

So the fact that not only a human- but a _femme_\- was defending one of them was...well, distressing to them, to say the least. However it was happening nevertheless.

The athletes all turned on the femme like a pack of rabid dogs, causing Bee to jump up from his seat and begin to move to place himself between her and the other humans, however he never got the chance before one of them reared back his fist and punched her.

There was nothing held back from the force of the blow. It was meant to not only injure the femme, but to knock her down and instill fear within her. Something that none of them liked the idea of very much. In fact Bee looked like he was about to rip the head off of the guy that had struck her and beat the hell out of the others. And he was a split second from possibly blowing their cover when the femme _dropped_ the guy that had hit her.

Optimus didn't even know how she did it.

One second the guy that had hit her was smirking and looking thoroughly pleased by his cowardly and low action towards the femme, and the next he was on the floor and she was stepping over him so that she could make her way to her desk in the back of the room.

She brushed by him, Jazz, Ratchet, and Sideswipe as she moved, not bothering to hide the blood running down her chin from her mouth.

Turning their attention to the femme, they each watched her sit down at her desk and prop her injured cheek in her hand as she looked out of the window.

It was after that day that they each began to _watch_ her. It was simply difficult not to. Especially after she had gotten hurt defending one of their own. And though her injuries were minor- the fact that she had been hurt helping one of their own was a difficult thing to just sit back and ignore.

After all, they were _honorable_ bots, despite what the human's thought.

So soon after they began watching the femme, it became an unspoken rule- that no one would mess with her unless they wanted to get beaten down.

_She was theirs_. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

Her name was Sara Hart, she was sixteen, had near waist length dark chocolate colored hair that curled around her face and shoulders, _beautiful_ soft green eyes, ivory skin, pale rose colored lips. She usually liked to wear her hair either up in a hair clip or a high ponytail or a braid.

Her favorite lunch time foods were either a salad, and juice- or an apple and a sandwich and a juice. Her favorite colors were different shades of blue, purple, pink, dark and mint green, dark red, black and white. Her favorite hobbies at school were reading, and writing.

Her hobbies outside of school were music, making jewelry, paintings, perfumes, scented lotions, candles, embroidery pictures, pillow cases, blankets and had written some children's books that she usually sold online or at a local flea market. Her usual income from her crafts ranged from fifteen thousand to thirty thousand dollars a month.

She lived on her own. Had two kittens that she had adopted.

Was a ward of the state.

Her parents were alive, yet unfit to care for her due to being abusive. She had grandparents in their late seventies that she liked to go and visit several times a week.

But above all other things- she was alone. Whether it was while in school or outside school, Sara simply didn't socialize with anyone unless she was forced to. Which was something that Optimus, the others and the femme all seemed to have in common.

Deciding that this amount of information that each of them had collected on the femme over the past two in a half weeks of following her around at school and outside of school- was more than enough- though it wasn't a lot, to use to establish contact with. Or so Optimus thought as he leaned against the wall next to the lockers where Jazz and Ratchet were also standing.

School had just let out for the weekend and the three were waiting on the others so that they could try making their first attempt at contact with Sara.

Everyone was pretty much gone in the few minutes that he and the other two spent waiting on the rest of their friends while he watched Sara slip a denim jacket on to protect herself from the cool temperatures outside. Once she had her jacket on, she grabbed a small leather square out of the locker she was standing in front of and slipped it into her jacket pocket at the same exact moment that the rest of the Autobots managed to join them.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait, we got into some mischief and got held up by the teacher." Sideswipe said, apparently deciding that it was best to give a reason _why_ they were late since no one else was speaking up.

"Mischief?" Optimus asked, his voice raspy from disuse since he rarely spoke now-a-days.

Sara paused in mid step to look back at him, her green eyes narrowing slightly at the curious sounding pitch and tone of the older boy's voice. He had a deep voice. Commanding. Soothing. _Beautifully_ e_nthralling_...despite the raspy tone it held. What the hell was she doing? She suddenly wondered with a mental shake. She had better things to do than fixate on another person's voice.

She needed to go grab some stuff for work and then head home so that she could do the dishes and laundry. She didn't really feel like cooking today so maybe she'd grab something while she was out. And then once she had eaten, done her chores, and did a little bit of work for her website- she was anticipating taking a nice long nap with her kittens curled up to nap with her.

Turning back around, she started to walk again when she suddenly felt the presence of the group of teens that had been standing around just a few mere moments before, and felt her irritation/anxiety spike as the tallest and more muscular of the group suddenly slipped an arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her against his side.

It was on the tip of her tongue to snap at him and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when they hit the doors, causing them to swing open with such force that it was surprising that the windows didn't shatter as a gust of cold air danced along her exposed skin causing her to flinch slightly and shiver.

Feeling Sara shiver against his side, Optimus moved his hand slightly to cover her other ear with his hand and press her head against his side to help keep her warm. "Stay close to me and you won't be as cold." Was all he said to her, as if he were trying to explain his actions to her.

Sara merely looked at him as if she would rather run for the hills. And Optimus took a moment to wonder if he had done something to maybe _offend_ the little femme.

Didn't human's help one another when help was needed? He wondered, confused as- after a few minutes of being forced up against his side- Sara slowly began to pull away from him until his arm fell back to his side and she bounded away by several steps before pausing in her escape to turn and give the lot of them an odd look as she flushed a fetching shade of pink and softly muttered the word, 'thanks' and then began walking again.

Their first contact with the femme couldn't be classified as a whopping success. But it did open the door for them as far as future encounters were concerned.

And for the moment, that was really all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time any of them encountered their femme, it was during the weekend. After they had all done their school work and were too bored to stay indoors any longer than necessary. Optimus had caught Jazz and Mudflap rough housing in the living room of their temporary home- and had promptly told every one of them to get the hell out of the house before they broke something.

Knowing that Optimus meant business due to his tone, everyone had scurried to do as he bid before he started knocking their heads together to remind them that he was in charge for a reason, one of which was he was the only mech that could actually get them to fucking _behave_.

Of course once they were outside, Optimus decided that as nice as sitting in the house soaking up the silence was, he didn't feel like spending his day indoors either. So as soon as he managed to change out of his sleeping attire, he grabbed his leather jacket, wallet and keys and stepped outside.

The first thing that he noticed was a majority of his mechs were MIA- apparently they had all run for the hills as fast as their holo form bodies would allow. Leaving only Bee and Jazz behind.

Which he didn't really mind since he hated going anywhere without the two. After all Jazz was his second in command. And Bee was his second's, second in command? To be perfectly honest he had never been confused by their group's inner workings until he had taken his humanoid form.

Once that had happened, he'd nearly blown a fuse just thinking about things.

Asking the two if they wanted to do anything, they began to toss out various ideas. One of which was going to the mall (Optimus couldn't stand it there- it was far too crowded for his tastes) to observe humans in one of their natural habitats. Frankly Optimus thought that there was nothing natural about anything that happened at the mall.

The only good things about it were occasionally the food court and a few of the stores. Nothing more.

They had been walking through the neighborhood for the better part of thirty minutes when Jazz noticed their femme just ahead of them. Bee and Optimus had seen her too, however the two had simply not said or even drawn any attention to her.

After all, they couldn't stalk her for a bit to see what she was doing if they drew attention to her, which in turn made them look bad- because hello- stalking was a bad habit of theirs.

Looking their femme over, each of them noticed that her long hair had been cut and no longer fell almost to her waist, now hung just below the middle of her back in layers and curls. She had styled her hair differently today too. Instead of the usual ponytail, braid or hair clip- she had the top part of her hair pulled back and held in place by a silver and crystal butterfly hair barrette, leaving the rest of her hair to fall down her back, and around her shoulders.

She was dressed differently too.

Instead of the usual baggy clothes that usually hid her figure. She was wearing a pair of black cotton leggings with a mid thigh length, form fitting, mint green cotton sweater dress with a black wool scarf around her neck and a small half jacket.

Hearing a low whistle from Jazz, Optimus tore his gaze from the femme's back to look at his second in command as the mech said, "_Damn_ she cleans up good." Optimus was inclined to agree with his friend there, however remained silent just in case she turned and caught the three of them following her.

He didn't want her to know that they were keeping tabs on her, much less checking her out. Damn hormonal holo forms! He thought with a bit of irritation as Sara made her way deftly along the crowded sidewalk until she came to a sudden and abrupt stop.

Which in turn caused the three bots to stop so that the femme wouldn't catch them, red handed, so to speak. Watching the little femme as she seemed to look around as if she were trying to locate something, Optimus was about to step forward and see what she was looking for when a human male in his twenties came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm.

Narrowing their eyes at the way the male was touching their femme, Sara tried to pull her arm free as the guy leaned down and in a slurred voice suggested that she come with him to a hotel and let him put her 'banging body' to use.

The look on Sara's face was both horrified and disgusted as she finally managed to jerk her arm free of his grasp and told him to fuck off. Naturally this didn't go over well with the guy.

In fact he looked downright pissed to have been turned down.

Reaching out he grabbed her again, this time managing to grasp one of her upper arms and pull her close to him so that he could try and kiss her. It was when his lips were mere inches from her own that Optimus had had enough, and quickly moved, placing a hand over the guy's face while he used his other hand to pry the male's hand from Sara's arm and let one of the others gently tug her back out of the way just in case.

"I believe the lady told you to fuck off. Do yourself a favor, and _take the hint_." Optimus said as he pushed the male back with enough force to cause him to stumble back and fall on his ass. Not long after, he cast the group a dark glare before shifting his attention to Sara and spitting angrily.

_"Fucking whore." _And then left. Once the three mechs were sure that he was gone they turned their attention to Sara who was pale and a tad bit shaken by what could have gone terribly, terribly wrong for her had Optimus not have intervened on her behalf.

"Are you alright?" Bee asked. Sara was slow to respond, but they could smell her turmoil and fear as she wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself as Optimus finally said.

"Come. We'll walk you where ever you are heading." It was really the only way to make sure that that bastard male didn't double back and come after her- possibly with friends this time.

Sara twitched slightly as Optimus wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and waited for her to calm herself down so that she could tell them where they were going. If took several minutes more than it probably should have, but finally she seemed to gradually calm down again and looked around. Vaguely recalling her classmate saying that he and his friends would walk her to her destination.

"Do you know where you were heading?"

"Uh...no, not really. I've never been there before."

"Oh? Is it someplace local?"

"It should be in this area somewhere. Or at least that's what the nurse told me on the phone."

_"Nurse?"_ The three mechs asked in unison, causing her to look back and forth between them before slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, nurse. I-I was heading to a doctor's office for an appointment."

"Doctor's office? Appointment?" Bee said to himself. Sounding very much as if he didn't understand what was going on here.

"Are you ill?" Jazz asked curiously.

Sara opened her mouth to say something but then closed her mouth and simply thinned her lips. Why the hell was it any of their business if she was sick or not? Not that she was, per se. Not in the conventional sense anyways. She had been sick off and on for the past three years. Nausea, vomiting, she was unable to eat most foods, suffered from losing weight, running fevers, and from exhaustion and joint pain.

She had gone to several different doctors during that time and had a whole slew of tests run to see what the hell was wrong with her. But no one had been able to find anything- until...her former doctor had suggested that he send some of her tests, documents of her symptoms and a few other things to the doctor that she was trying to find.

And naturally, the new guy had been able to find something right off the bat in one of her stomach X-rays.

A tumor in the general vicinity of her stomach.

It was still unknown if it was cancerous or not- but he had asked that she come in for a check up- and a consultation about what should be done since she had been taking medicine to help her, and it wasn't working.

Optimus seemed to notice her reluctance to say anything more as a what it was, confirmation that she _was_ indeed ill. Saying nothing more about the subject, because it pained him to think of their femme being ill, he instead asked to see anything that might have her doctor's office address on it and then once he had the tiny sticky note in his hand, looked it over and then motioned with his head for her and the others to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that they all stepped into Sara's doctor's office, the three mechs automatically hated the place. It was too plain, too white- too..._sterile_. So much so that it was practically disgusting. There were a few silk flower arrangements here and there to liven things up a little bit, but everything else just sucked.

Not only that but it smelled like sickness and disease. It was gross, and Bee and Jazz and Optimus had to fight every instinct that they possessed to reach out and grab Sara and drag her back out of this terrible place. However they managed not to do so- if only just barely- and all three took a seat in a few empty seats in a room just off of the waiting room while Sara signed in.

Once that was done, she walked into the room where they were sitting and gave them a funny look before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down. Staying." Optimus said as he crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap.

"Why?" Sara asked curiously. She couldn't help it, their actions of late- especially towards her- were more than a little bit suspicious. However none of them had hurt her, or come across as threatening. Merely..._overwhelming _to her.

The three looked at the femme, their expressions blank as they tried to think of a legitimate reason why they would stick around in this awful, hellish place when Bee broke the silence with a simple, "Isn't this what friends do? Stick around? Stay? Worry?"

_"Put up with the good awful smell of antibacterial antiseptic."_ Jazz said suddenly causing the other two mechs to look over at him oddly while Sara thinned her lips to keep herself from smiling. As weird as the guys were, they _did_ have a point.

Waiting around in a doctor's office just to make sure that someone was okay- is what friends did. But to Sara's knowledge she had never really had any friends. She just didn't connect well with other kids. She was too quiet, to solitary. She enjoyed working and taking care of others like her elderly grandparents.

She didn't have an interest in boys- they were too damn immature anyways. She had no interest in sex. She had no interest beyond her work, school, a few choice movies, TV shows and books. Everything else was simply on hold until she was either out of school and in college.

Then she would worry about relationships with stupid boys, se, marriage and kids- which was a whole new can of worms that she didn't want to think on right this minute since she was already beginning to get a headache.

She was about to say something to the three, when all of a sudden her name was called by one of the nurses. Muttering something under her breath about stupid timing, she slowly got to her feet and began to move towards the door when she felt a large hand encircle her small wrist and pull her to a stop.

Looking back at the owner of the hand, she noted that it was the big guy with the weird blue eyes and the longish black hair, that had a hold of her. She waited for a moment to see what he wanted as he slowly released her wrist and sat back in his seat, looking away from her with a slight reddish tint coloring his cheeks.

He was blushing. It took her a second to realize this since her mind had sputtered to a halt just now as she heard him say softly, "We will be here when you finish."

Still kind of in shock all she could really do is nod her head absently as the nurse watching them finally rolled her eyes and then reached out and snagged her hand and began dragging her away.

The second that the two were out of earshot Optimus heard Bee whisper, "I think you broke our femme." Causing him to turn his head to glower at Bee for a moment as the smaller mech held up his hands and non too subtly decided to switch seats and sit across the room from Optimus and Jazz, just to keep himself from being injured if Optimus decided out of the blue to stretch his arm out- and _touch_ him.

The three sat in total silence for the better part of half an hour before Sara finally reappeared and automatically all three focused on their femme's pale face. Absently taking note of the dazed look on her pretty face as a nurse handed her some pamphlets to look over before turning to them and asking softly, "Are you three with her?"

They all nodded their heads slowly, unsure of why the nurse would ask them that question as they each stood up and moved to stand just behind Sara.

"She needs to eat something in the next hour or so and take some pain meds and other stuff. She was also given some pamphlets to go over concerning her upcoming surgery and I think that she's kinda gone into shock. Could you three please make sure that she gets home okay?"

The three mechs were quiet as the nurse spoke. Their minds trying to sort through the information presented to them as Optimus reached out and very gently wrapped his fingers around Sara's nape and after giving the nurse a curt nod, began to maneuver their femme out of the doctor's office.

Once outside on the sidewalk, Optimus reached out and carefully took the pamphlets from Sara's numb fingers and looked them over for a moment before asking, "Your surgery- When is it? And why do you need it?" The pamphlets only told him so much. But otherwise were fairly informative about what was going to take place and what needed to be done during recovery.

Something that he made a mental note of remembering for future reference.

"I've been sick for the past three years. I've been in pain, suffering fevers, achy joints. I've been throwing up almost every time I try eating, losing weight. I thought it was just stress from school and work and taking care of my grandparents but-" She paused speaking for a moment as they started walking again.

"But?" Optimus prompted, waiting as patiently as he could for her to finish speaking.

"I've had a lot of appointments and been checked and tested by so many doctors, but the damn problem was right in front of them all along and they were too stupid to see it-" She sounded a bit pissed off. Not that the mechs could blame her any if that's really how things had gotten this far. "But apparently I have a tumor or something growing along the inside of my stomach. It's big enough to cause pain and a few other things, and surgery is needed to remove it and check to make sure that it isn't cancerous."

Optimus was quiet as he and Bee and Jazz sorted through the information hat she had just given them before he muttered, "I see. So the surgery is necessary then." It wasn't so much a question. Despite how it sounded, Optimus had taken several crash courses on the human anatomy and what could injure, damage, maim and kill a human thanks entirely to Ratchet's pestering. So he knew all too well what would happen if she didn't have the surgery.

The tumor would continue to grow, possibly rupture, causing the acid in her stomach to poison her body until the issue was either fixed or she died from a staff infection or something. And then there was the much slower way to die. She didn't have the surgery, and because of it her condition deteriorated badly enough that she wound up hospitalized and inevitably lost so much weight that she would barely weigh sixty pounds before her body finally gave out.

He thinned his lips together for a moment or so, his thoughts grim as he silently vowed that that would _not_ happen to her.

She was their femme. And as such they would protect her even from this.

"The nurse said that you needed to eat something..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess so."

"Do you have any preferences?" Optimus asked as his thumb ghosted across the soft skin of her nape, causing her to shiver slightly as she tried to focus on his question.

"I-I do. I was thinking of making something at home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Lately I can only manage to eat a little bit of fruit, turkey and cheese sandwiches, alfredo or pesto flavored pasta, alfredo pizza- I have some stuff at home to make a alfredo pizza..."

"Good. We're taking you home and then I'll fix your pizza for you." Optimus said, his tone brooked no argument- though he secretly knew that she would argue with him. And she did. But after he pointed out that she'd had a little bit of a rough day so far, and didn't trust her not to burn her home down- she conceded defeat.

Though she wasn't exactly happy about it.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that the three mech's had more or less been dying to see the inside of Sara's home since a few days after they had claimed her as their femme and started to learn what they could about her- was of course, a gross understatement. To say that they were beyond shocked to learn that Sara had been living, _literally_, right next door to them- just a mile in a half down the way- was yet another shock.

But one that at least two of the mech's wound up kicking themselves for not knowing once Optimus turned his eerie blue eyes on them and more or less gave them the silent equivalent of- _We will be speaking of this later. _Because apparently the fact that she was one of their many, many neighbors simply hadn't occurred to any of the Big bot's little spy's.

I mean they had had her home address, but had never really put one and one together and passed the information along, so maybe that was why Optimus was a tad bit peeved with them at the moment.

Stepping into the spacious two story building that their femme called home, the three were a tad bit amused to find that the front half of the ground floor was arranged to look like a jewelry and graft store. There were tables, paintings, hair ornaments, semi precious sterling silver and various types of gold jewelry, beaded stuff, costume stuff ect.

A majority of the stuff was color coordinated.

While the rest was locked in glass top display cases. There was a little desk against one of the walls behind some of the cases along with a closet- they assumed held boxes and other supplies, and a cash register sat on another small table.

Beyond that was a small hallway that led to her living quarters. Stepping beyond the small hallway and into the spacious living room attached to the nice modern style kitchen, the three couldn't help but look around at the place taking note of various things ranging from the furniture (dark oak coffee tables, shelves, and a desk in the far corner) to the large velvety looking dark blue couch, recliner, the forty eight millimeter flat screen TV, the four shelves of movies, CD's, a medium sized boom box, several large lamps.

The walls of her living room and kitchen were painted a off sapphire blue color with deep red white, and gold colored cherry blossoms.

"Whoa." Jazz breathed as he took a closer look at the paint on the walls. Whoever had done the paint job for their femme had a fantastic way of making their art practically jump off of the walls. The flowers looked like they were actually alive!

"Cool." Bee muttered before making a beeline for the shelves on either side of the TV. Apparently he wanted to check out their femme's entertainment materials.

Optimus merely shook his head at the two and slowly shrugged off his jacket and set it over the arm of the couch before turning to Sara and asking, "Will you show me where you keep your things for making pizza." It would be easier to just scan the kitchen area, however this was not his home and scanning would be considered an invasion of privacy among other things, and he simply couldn't chance being caught at it.

Especially when it might freak her out.

"Sure," Sara said as she took her jacket off and set it in the recliner along with her scarf and then walked towards the kitchen with Optimus trailing along behind her. They got about half way there when she paused for a moment to look at her phone and muttered, "Dammit grandma." Mere moments before the land line rung.

Cocking his head because he'd seen no signs of a caller ID on or around the phone as she picked it up and put it to her ear, he decided to watch/eavesdrop on her conversation as she said. "Hi grandma, how was your visit?"

Blinking as his sharp ears made out the sound of an elderly woman on the other end of the line, Optimus remained silent as Sara walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and began to pull things out for him, all while talking.

"Yes, yes I know that Aunty Morgana is dead. Yes I know she won the argument... Why are you arguing with a dead woman anyways? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Well just because someone is a bitch in life don't mean that they can be one in death grandma. How's grandpa? You didn't. W-Why would you- _Because you know what sweets do to him!_ No it isn't funny! He going to be bouncing off of the walls for hours now."

Sara sighed and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose for a moment before saying tiredly. "Yeah, yeah okay- but when his heart explodes don't come crying to me. Hn? The doctor's visit went fine. I'm going to have to have surgery on my stomach... They found a tumor or something and need to remove it before it get's worse. Yes. Yes they are going to check it for that. Hn? Yes I will be missing school for about two weeks or so. Yeah, I plan to speak to my teachers on Monday. The store... I'll just close it down for a little while. No. No grandpa isn't going to run it- the last time he ran my store he tried to mail some sort of explosive device. Yes, yes I know that his memory isn't so good."

"I'm aware of that grandma. Yeah. Hn? No. Look I'll be over in a little while to cook something for you two. Yeah, I was thinking about making some vegetable soup and potato salad and fried chicken. Yes. Yes. I will not forget the Italian salad dressing that you both like on your fried chicken. Okay. I love you guys too. _Bye_."

Once she hung up the phone, Optimus glanced over at her with a small smile of amusement and said, "Your grandmother sounds...interesting."

"My grandmother could give the joker from the Batman movies a run for his money," Sara muttered as she pulled out a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen so that she could sit down and watch him work for a moment before asking, "What you guys said back at the doctor's office..." Optimus looked up from his task for a moment to lock eyes with her. "About...being friends. I-Is that true?"

Her voice sounded very hesitant, vulnerable and just slightly reluctant to his ears. But there was also a tinge of hope to it that seemed very much out of place. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head, with her grandparents, her illness and upcoming surgery and such- but in his opinion she needed to hear him say with total and absolute honesty- that they were friends.

Even if they didn't really know each other well or speak much. They had a sort of companionable silence going.

"We are."

"You guys have never really talked to anyone before-"

"I'm talking to you now."

"But it doesn't make sense that-"

"Not everything in the world makes sense. Sometimes you just have to roll with whatever hand you've been dealt. If you really want to explain why we're friends- try looking at it this way. Your alone, and obviously scared of whatever the future may bring. Think of us as the ones who have come to watch over you in your time of need." It was silly to hear himself saying such things. But he doubted that she would really understand what being claimed by them would entirely entail.

She was, after all, only human.

Whereas he and his friends were...not.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like a Hallmark card." Sara said with a slight curve of her lips. Optimus's eyes flickered to her face again, noting with satisfaction that she was somewhat smiling at her own joke. And he decided to see if he could get her to laugh.

Shrugging his broad shoulders absently as he mentally went over various ways to reply, he finally settled for, "Well I do get a great deal of Hallmark cards to read. Keeps me from being too terribly bored." Causing her to quickly duck her head as she snorted softly, her amusement growing by the second.

_This guy is alright._


	6. Chapter 6

It took the pizza about forty five minutes in total to make and cook. And during the time they spent waiting on it, Sara played the part of a hostess very well. Politely offering Optimus, Bee and Jazz any kind of drinks or foods that she had in an effort to make them a bit more comfortable.

But once everything was said and done, the only thing that really seemed to work on them was being invited to watch movies or something. Sara's words, not theirs.

And since Bee was the only one aside from the femme that had actually checked out the movie collection that she had- he was the only one who could tell them what was good and what wasn't. Luckily for them- their femme seemed to have a taste for dark, scary, thriller, horror type movies.

She had everything ranging from The Shallows, Jaws part one, two and three, to Deep Blue Sea, Anaconda part one and two, Congo, King Kong, a ton of Godzilla movies ranging from old to new, Nightmare on Elm Street, the Halloween movies, Jeepers Creeper's one, two and three, the Resident Evil movies (both the live action and the animated), all of the Avenger and Spider-Man movies, Red, The Assassin's Bodyguard, Supernatural the TV series, Smallville, Star Trek the old and newer ones, the Night of the living dead movies, the Howling, a movie called The Bunny and a bunch more that none of them had even heard of before.

And after some debate, which quickly seemed to snowball into a full blown shouting match between Bee and Jazz, Optimus reached out and grabbed a movie- or TV series- he didn't really pay any attention to which one he'd grabbed. And put it in her DVD player.

Turns out, he'd grabbed a Bruce Willis movie called Red. Whatever the hell that was. Which caused both Jazz and Bee to fall silent and sit down as the movie played.

Turns out that the movie he had picked was about trained killers doing really weird stuff after retirement. But that small detail aside, it was a fairly good movie from the- hour- that he had seen of it.

Not long after the movies started, the pizza was done, and Sara managed to eat several slices before her stomach started to protest the amount of food inside of it. However despite her stomach troubling her, she managed to keep everything down and simply curled up next to Optimus on the couch and about ten minutes after she had eaten and taken her medicine- she dozed off.

Optimus knew this from the way her body suddenly seemed to slump sideways and he practically wound up supporting her body with his shoulder just to keep her semi upright and out of his lap.

"She's out." Bee said in a hushed tone as he looked over at the femme. Optimus made a soft humming sound and carefully shifted himself so that he could gather the girl up in his arms and settle her in his lap with her head resting against his torso, just underneath his chin as he motioned for Bee to put in another movie once the one that they had been watching was done.

After that had been done and the new movie had started, Optimus waited several moments before finally standing up with Sara in his arms and made quick work of scanning her home to find how to get to her room. Once that was done, he carried her upstairs to her bedroom, carefully nudged the door open with one of his feet and then carried her inside and gently placed her on her bed and made her comfortable by removing her shoes and then tucking her in and then taking a moment to brush her dark hair away from her face, causing her to stir slightly before settling back down again.

Once he was sure that she had gone back to sleep and wouldn't stir again for a while, he left the room, carefully closing it behind him so that the noise wouldn't bother her and then made his way back to the others and was about to tell them to leave everything but the garbage from their drinks where it was so that they could leave, when he suddenly stopped and instead told Jazz and Bee to enjoy the move and then went back into the kitchen and began pulling out stuff to make fried chicken, potato salad, vegetable soup materials, the pots and pans to make it all in, plus the Italian dressing that her grandparents had requested be put on their chicken.

It took a little bit of doing, and in the end, Bee and Jazz had decided to abandon the movie to join him- but between the three of them they had managed to make everything.

Though Jazz kept arguing that the vegetable soup was lacking in saltiness. Which had in turn caused Bee to hand Optimus the salt so that he could hide it before Jazz accidentally ruined Sara's grandparent's food.

Once they were done- and the food was put in containers and placed in the fridge and the dishes had been washed- Optimus found a little note pad and an ink pen and wrote that they had stayed a little longer than necessary, and he apologized for that, however during their stay- she had dozed off and they had been reluctant to wake her.

So they had taken it upon themselves to fix her grandparents their food. Everything was sitting in her fridge, and the mess that they had made had been cleaned up. They would let themselves out and lock up the place behind them, and would maybe check on her again in a few days.

And right below the note Optimus, Bee and Jazz wrote down their individual cell numbers and then quietly collected their things and then left to go home since the others were no doubt upset that they had been gone for so long without being updated on their location or something.

Which meant that their return home was much like walking into a war zone.

But none of them seemed to mind it overly much because today had been a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning, Optimus found himself waking up at five am. As usual. Having been an alien military leader for several thousands of years- he was unused to sleeping all night and simply relaxing. Sure he had his rare moments when he felt comfortable enough to do so, but it was usually few and far between.

Rising from his bed, he took a moment to stretch and comb his fingers through his short-ish black hair and then after doing that, he simply climbed out of bed to slip on a sweater and some jogging pants so that he could go about his usual morning routine.

He'd leave the house, run a few miles, return, shower, use the...toilet? Wash his hands, brush his teeth and then redress in clean clothing that didn't smell of sweat and then grab a bottle of water or juice and a protein bar and then leave again.

This had been his usual 'human' routine ever since he and the others had taken on their current forms and began to assimilate themselves into society as carbon based life forms.

Sundays were considered his down time, now. Ratchet would wrangle the others into a semi functioning state an hour or so after he left, make sure that they each ate, checked their holo form bodies for any signs of illness and computer viruses and such and then he would give each of them some money to leave the house to do whatever they wished as long as they weren't involved in anything illegal nor managed to get themselves arrested.

After that, he too would spend his day off simply curled up somewhere either binging on junk food until he got sick or watching TV until he broke either it or the remote. _Again_. Not that Optimus minded overly much since they had more than enough money to replace the TV or remote if they needed too. He just wished that the other mech would be a tad bit more careful with their stuff.

Not all of it was easily obtainable. In fact some of it, much like the money that they used to live off of- was partially stolen. But of course he used the term rather loosely since it had all been theirs when they had been working with the government, up until the human's had turned on them and begun to hunt them down.

The first thing that the human government had done- was frozen the Autobot's bank account that they used to purchase tech and other things that they had used to fix their injuries and such. Which had proven to be a mistake for the organics since Optimus had taken a great deal of vindictive pleasure in not only unfreezing their account, but moving the money and while he was at it he took several hundred million extra just to be a jerk about things, but he hadn't kept that part of the money- at least not all of it.

Instead he had sent some of it to various victim's and the families that had gotten caught in the crosshairs of his and Megatron's war so that the government would not be able to trace it to any one location.

Besides, he felt somewhat guilty about the humans that had gotten killed, injured, or lost everything because of his war. And before the humans had turned on him he had been trying to negotiate a way to take care of them.

But many people in the government were petty, selfish and cruel and cared nothing for their own kind. Leaving many of the victims to suffer debts, lose their homes, their jobs, in many cases some had even lost their young, their _sparklings_! An unforgivably act in and of itself since Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were among the last of their kind. All of them mechs, incapable of giving new life.

It was as sad as it was maddening really.

Humans had so much going for them- and yet the almost always squandered what they had been gifted with.

Sighing, Optimus walked out of his bedroom and through the house. Heading for the living room. When he and the others had first taken on their holo form, humanoid appearances, they had lived on the streets for a while. Mainly because they hadn't had a home yet and had had to search various area's in the current city that they resided in for just the right kind of place.

It needed to be big enough to accommodate numbers between six and fifteen. The rooms had to be spacious enough to give each person their own living space yet allow them to be comfortable in such cramped quarters. They had lucked out when the building that they lived in now- a former two story apartment building- had been put up for sale.

Optimus had taken one look at the place and saw it's potential as a home and snatched it up. They had had to get rid of a bunch of walls and bathrooms and such just to make it what they needed. But in the end everything had worked out and with the other Autobot's helping, Optimus had managed to turn the place into a home.

It wasn't Ritz kind of pretty, but they liked it.

Breezing through the living room and on to the kitchen, Optimus grabbed his bottle of...juice and a protein bar and then slipped out the front door and gently closed and locked it behind him. As near as he could tell, he had two hours to run around before Sara would be up and open her store.

With that firmly in mind, he stepped away from his home and looked around the empty streets for a moment before he decided on a direction to run in and took off at a nice brisk jog to help kill time and clear his mind a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Two in a half hours later, Optimus finished up his morning routine and was standing outside of Sara's store just as she unlocked the door and flipped the sign. Moving back so that he could come in, she noted that his hair was wet and sticking up slightly here and there. Almost as if he had been in to much of a hurry to bother brushing it before heading over.

It was kind of cute. And she couldn't help but wonder if he even realized how hot he looked with his hair wet and tousled looking.

"Morning." He rasped as he entered her shop and gently closed the door behind him.

"Morning to you to. What brings you here so early?" _Or at all_. She wondered as he moved over to where she was standing and paused just shy of actually, probably honest to god stepping on her. His superior height allowing him to tower over her for a moment or so before he moved away from her and a little further into the store before answering.

"Wanted to see how you were doing today."

"Oh," Well didn't she just feel like an idiot for asking? "I'm fine."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Taken your medicine?"

"Yes dad. I've done that too." Sara said and nearly jumped out of her skin when he turned around to look at her, his eerie blue eyes narrowed somewhat and his lips were thinned in what could have been displeasure. _Was he actually offended_ _that she had called him 'dad'?_ She wondered. Because in her defense he sort of fussed like a father would over his kid.

"Did you manage to feed your grandparents yesterday evening?" He finally asked after a length of time. His tone sounding slightly more _irked_ than she ever recalled hearing it.

"Uh...yeah. I wanted to thank you for that..." And for tucking her into her bed, and for cleaning up the mess that his friends had made, and for cooking her grandparents their food and then leaving and locking up behind him.

"There's no need. You had a rough day." He said as if that explained his actions as a whole.

"Yes but you didn't have to go out of your way like that." She wasn't trying to be nor sound ungrateful. Truly she wasn't just...didn't know what to say to him right now. She wasn't used to people being nice to her aside from her grandparents.

"I didn't," Before tacking on, "But I wanted to." As he turned away again so that she wouldn't notice the slightly embarrassed flush that was coloring his face. He had enough people to deck whenever he was ribbed about his blushes, he didn't need his femme to join the ranks of the other morons.

"Okay then." Sara said as she moved to go sit behind her display cases across the room, where her desk and register were located. Not realizing that Optimus was trailing along behind her until she started to sit and a large hand grasped her chair and pulled it out for her, causing her to jump before she realized that it was just him.

He stared at her for a moment, his eerie blue eyes studying her as her heart beat thundered in his ears while he tried to decipher just why she was acting so damn jumpy around him.

He hadn't done anything to threaten, intimidate or harm her. So he didn't really understand her reaction to him.

"Are you well?" He asked curiously as he tilted his head somewhat.

"I-I'm fine."

"You're jumpy."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that he would be too in her shoes, but somehow she couldn't really imagine him as a jumpy or skittish person. So she simply kept her mouth shut before she wound up offending him again. Frowning slightly she muttered a quick apology and then held up one finger as the door to her shop opened and one of her regulars walked in.

"Sara! Who loves you girl?"

Optimus watched as his femme smiled at the man before replying. "You do Jonny!"

The man laughed in response. "You better believe it angel. Now, I'm here to pick up that piece that you were repairing for me-" The man that Optimus assumed was named Jonny said as he looked in the direction of where Sara had been a moment ago and did a double take when he noted Optimus standing there watching him like a predator watched it's prey.

Letting out a low whistle Jonny looked him over carefully. Sizing him up as if he felt he were his competition whereas Optimus gave the male a quick once over, the cold look in his eyes practically screaming- _Touch a hair on her head and I'll put you in the ground! _

"I didn't know that you had a boyfriend baby. When did you get him?" Jonny asked curiously and grinned as the tall dark haired teen moved to stand net to Sara and slipped an arm around her slender shoulders and very gently covered her mouth before she could respond.

She flailed for a moment, almost in a comical fashion as Optimus smiled at the human male and held out his hand as he said, "Hi. I'm Sara's new friend Optimus." And waited patiently for the older male to extend his hand and grasp his own. However the human male wasn't as dumb as he appeared apparently.

He took one look at Optimus's hand and snorted before asking, "Son, just how damn dumb do you think I am? I'm not about to shake hands with someone that I know has no problem with crushing my bones because he feels threatened."

Optimus gave a small humorless laugh before plainly stating, "You are no threat to me."

"Then what's with the possessive streak, kid? This isn't a contest to see who's dick is bigger. Sara's starting to turn blue, by the way."

Optimus glanced down at Sara and noted that the male wasn't wrong.

For a few moment's he'd forgotten how big his hand was, he had accidentally covered her nose when he had covered up her mouth to keep her from speaking. Abruptly releasing her so that she could breathe again, he took a moment to scoop her up in his arms and carry her over to her desk and sit her in her chair before moving back some to give her space as she wheezed.

"I-I saw a light...and my late great, great something was standing there saying 'Come on, don't leave. Step into the light. It's pretty!' and you-" She pointed to Optimus for a moment before growling in outrage, "You nearly killed me! What the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

Optimus merely thinned his lips to keep from reprimanding her for her behavior.

He had only done what he had done to warn the male off since he had been able to smell his lust for his femme and hadn't liked it. He hadn't intended to accidentally smother her. He just...sometimes _forgot_ how big his hands were as opposed to how small and delicate her body and features were.

Thinning his lips again because he didn't exactly know how to handle this situation, he slowly moved away from Sara and went to stand in the corner as she slowly got up and with an irritated growl that could rival one of his own pissed off growls- she went to give Jonny the piece that she had fixed for him and get her payment while Optimus stood there watching the two interact and wondering idly if he could get away with making the man disappear when his sharp ears picked up Jonny saying, "Now, now, hon. Don't be too upset with your friend. He's just a tad bit jealous and isn't used to feeling that way."

"He has nothing to be jealous about. We don't have that sort of relationship." Sara gritted out from between clenched teeth causing the male to laugh softly.

"Maybe you don't yet. But something tells me that you and that young man would make a nice couple. One things is for sure- he's seen shit that you can't imagine. You can tell by the way that he looks at others and acts. A young man like him would know how to take care of you and treat you like a queen. The fact that he feels even a little bit possessive and protective of you right now is just the start. Mark my words girly. That young man was born to be yours, just like you were born to be his."

"You a hopeless romantic Jonny."

"Indeed I am," The male agreed with a wide grin before saying. "And now I will take my hopelessly romantic ass out of here and go prepare things for later tonight."

"Finally proposing eh."

Jonny just grinned and said, "When your young man decides it's time to ask you the big question, call me. I'll help him plan things right." After which the male turned and with a wave at Sara and a quickly mouthed, _You better take care of_ _her._ Towards Optimus, he left.

The second he was out of the store, Sara turned to glare at him with such fierceness that Optimus almost climbed the wall as his little femme stomped over to him and poked him in the chest with her index finger and growled, "You- if you are going to stay here while I work then make yourself useful and do something like restocking the boxes in the closet over there." She said as she pointed to the closet in question and watched as the tall and intimidating teen inched away from her with his back against the wall almost as if he were afraid that she may jump him from behind.

Huffing once he disappeared into the closest to do as she bid she went back to her desk and sat down to think a bit about what Jonny had said to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus wasn't usually in the habit of fearing retaliation from another. Much less running away from them. He was a Prime after all, the last of his line of great leaders. Running and hiding simply wasn't in him. However he had felt it the best way to handle Sara's being upset with him.

He had figured that maybe if he hid out, did as she had ordered (dear gods did it get him hot when she had ordered him around) then maybe, just maybe she would have enough time to cool her temper and he could somehow manage to weasel his way back into her good graces.

However he had no idea how long it would take her temper to cool. So once he finished stocking the closet shelves as she had told him too, he had sat down on the floor and waited. First one hour- during which she got at least seven more customers. And then another two hours passed- and the lunchtime crowd began to swarm the store.

And finally after what he internally estimated to be close to four hours, just when he was beginning to think himself pathetic, the door opened and Sara peeked in. "Oh you are still here." She said as her pale green eyes locked with his eerie blue ones as she said. "Sorry for leaving you hanging like I did. I got kind of busy and wasn't sure if you were still here or not because of how quiet it was. But since I just closed the store down for lunch- I thought I'd check and make sure if you were here or not, and if you were then I was going to ask you if you wanted to come out and maybe grab something to eat with me..." Most people would have had an issue with how quickly she had spoken, however he wasn't one of them.

Rising to his feet he regarded her carefully, as if trying to gauge her mood before he asked, "You still mad at me?"

"No. I usually get over my anger fairly quickly. Unless your one of my parents or one of their friends."

"Oh." So he had basically tucked tail and hid for nothing? He wondered before finally saying. "Where were you wanting to grab lunch?"

"There's an all you can eat place barely a block from here-" Ah Antonio's all you can eat buffet, he knew it well. They had good food, friendly server's- the restaurant itself was pretty nice too.

"Antonio's?" He asked just to make sure. At her slight nod, he gave her a slight nod to confirm that he wished to go with her. It would give him more of a chance to see what she was like when she wasn't at home.

"Alright, let me go and grab my wallet." Sara said as she turned to leave when Optimus reached out and quickly grasped her shoulder in his hand and pulled her to a stop and said.

"No. I'll pay."

"That's nice and all, but I never go anywhere without my wallet." She said as he slowly released her.

"Very well, but I'm still paying." He said firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. She looked at him for a moment and wondered why he was being somewhat pushy about this. To her knowledge only guys dating someone payed for their significant other when they went out.

And she wasn't his significant other. In fact he didn't owe her anything.

"O-Okay." She said as she quickly left him before he could grab her again. Walking down the hall to her living room, she grabbed her wallet off of the coffee table in the living room and then walked back to rejoin him.

On the walk from the shop to Antonio's, Optimus made sure to stay close to Sara so that he wouldn't lose her in the crowded streets. And the one time the girl found trouble for herself was with some local kids with far too much time on their hands and absolutely no manners whatsoever.

Optimus managed to save her simply by reaching out and wrapping his arms around his little femme in a protective manner while he sent a glare in the direction of the 'mouth' of the small five male group. Using his body to shield her as he intimidated the small group into leaving her alone before resuming their trip.

Once at Antonio's the two walked inside of the cozy little all you can eat restaurant and quickly grabbed a table. Once seated, Optimus felt it necessary to ask Sara if she often found herself the center of unwanted male attention.

He wasn't asking to be an ass, or to make her feel bad. He really wasn't. However he was genuinely curious and felt that the question needed asking.

Sara gave him an strange look for a moment before saying that she had never really noticed she was getting any unwanted male attention until the other day when he and his friends had walked her to the doctor's office.

He was quiet as she then went on to say, other boys usually wanted what another possessed. Whatever that meant. Barely a minute later their server walked over and greeted them and then asked them what they wanted to eat and drink.

Optimus got himself a water while Sara got herself a raspberry tea and they both got the buffet. And while they were up getting their food, Optimus stuck close to Sara to see what she got since he imagined that her stomach would likely begin acting up on her.

Strangely enough, she got herself a plate full of salad swimming in buttermilk ranch dressing. Her second plate had a mountain of mashed potato's- also swimming in ranch dressing- and some fried chicken. And while they had been getting their food, their drinks and some sweet bread rolls had been delivered to their table along with some honey spread.

Upon returning to their booth, he sat there for several moments and watched as Sara tucked into her food and began wolfing it down at a speed that both shocked and amazed him. But also worried him since she was barely pausing to chew anything, and could wind up choking on something.

Once she finished off her potato's and chicken, Optimus picked up his fork and knife and slowly began eating as well. He was oddly curious about the reason behind her feeling the need to _drown_ everything in salad dressing, and while he wanted to ask about it- he didn't wish to offend her to the point where she stopped eating.

So he waited until they had both eaten as much as they could. He with nine plates of various foods and Sara with five. Surprisingly enough she seemed to still be okay once she finished.

Sitting back and folding his hands over his taunt stomach, Optimus regarded her and what she had managed to eat before finally asking. "Why did you eat so much stuff with salad dressing on it?"

To which she replied. "Because at this point I need the calories more than an average person. My doctor and I theorized that my need to drown everything in ranch is probably why I'm not in the hospital with a feeding tube right now."

He blinked at this bit of information and was unable to tell whether or not she was pulling his leg and made a mental note to make sure that she had plenty of ranch dressing, mashed potato's and chicken in her diet until she was better. Then he would have to have the others help him wean her off of the stuff before she suffered a major heart attack or stroke.

He said nothing more about the subject once he noted that she seemed to shut down a little bit once he had asked his question, and waved their server over and asked for the bill. Ten minutes later the two walked out of Antonio's side by side and headed back towards the shop to reopen and get some more work done.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment that the two finished up working in the shop, Sara turned the sign and then locked the door and leaned against it with a tired sigh before pushing away from it and walking back across the room to where Optimus stood doing his new current job, counting the days earnings.

"How'd we do?"

"Ten thousand, eight hundred and seventy six dollars and ninety two cents. Not bad for a day's work." He said as he started to set the money aside when she stopped him with a hand on his arm. Looking down at her, she gave him a small smile and then took the money from him and then counted out three separate stacks. Some to pay him for his work for the day. Some to put towards her home, the bills, groceries and such for the next month or so. And the third stack was to go back into the store.

Once she was done, she held out six hundred dollars for him to take. Causing him to eye it for a moment before asking, "What is this?"

"Payment for your work today."

Why on earth she was bothering to pay him anything when he had never asked for it. And had spent four hours sitting in her storage closet avoiding her- he didn't know. And as much as he would have liked to question her on the payment, or at the very least the amount that she was giving him since it hardly seemed fair that he get so much...he got the feeling that if he didn't take it, he'd wind up on her shit list.

Reaching out he slowly took the bills from her and carefully folded it and then slipped it into his pants pocket as she put one part of the rest in a red leather pouch and the other half in what looked like her wallet.

"Great, all I have to do tomorrow evening is deposit this and the half that I have in my wallet in the bank and go I should be set to from there," She said as she smiled up at him before asking, "What are you going to do now?"

He was tempted to look around the shop and maybe buy something from her so that he wouldn't have so much of her money. But decided to try that the next time she decided to pay him an outrageous amount for practically doing nothing aside from a few minor things here and there. And instead merely shrugged his shoulders.

He knew that he should leave her to do what she needed to do and maybe rest up a little bit, and head home to check up on the others. But for some reason he didn't understand he was simply reluctant to leave her.

"I-I'm not sure." He said a little weakly before looking away from her.

"Then why don't you stay for a little while longer. I need to fix dinner for myself and my grandparents anyways. You could watch some more movies. While I was out delivering my grandparent's food to them, I came across some new DVD's... They're all stand up comedy but I had kind of wanted to add to my current collection anyways."

"Who are the comics?" He asked, curious to know what sort of comedy people she was interested in.

"Let me see. Christopher Titus, Robin Williams, Tom Papa, Lewis Black, Iliza Shlesinger, Kathleen Madigan, Jeff Dunham, Leslie Jones... And I think that's it s far."

"Which one would you suggest?"

"I like them all so I'm not sure. Besides, I'd have to know your really well to make a suggestion."

"You mean that you'd need to know my sense of humor."

"Yeah."

"Very well. Lets go...delve into uncharted territories."

"Uncharted for you, you mean. I've already seen each DVD at least six times."

"There aren't enough hours in the day to allow such a thing. And they are uncharted for me, so if I go down- I'm dragging you with me." Optimus said playfully as he ushered her from the shop and down the hall to the living room where he gently pushed her down onto the couch with a soft chuckle of amusement.

Reaching over he picked up a few of the DVD's and held them up as he asked. "Which one should we start with?"

"I still don't know you or your sense of humor well enough to-"

"Then start by using yours. Which one do you like the most right now?"

"Oh. I think it's a toss up between Lewis black, Christopher, Iliza, Robin and Tom. So any one of them would do." She said as he looked at the DVD's for a moment before silently nodding his head and picking one.

It was one of Iliza Shlesinger's comedy specials. And once it was in the DVD player, and playing, Sara got up and walked into the kitchen to fix some pop corn and grab them a couple of drinks before returning to find Optimus sitting comfortably where she had been sitting mere moments prior.

"Here." She said in a low tone as she handed him the popcorn and set his drink down on the coffee table, seeing as he was currently engrossed in the DVD. He nodded to her and began to pick at the popcorn a little bit. His mind going over everything said on the DVD as he asked himself, was this really his femme's idea of entertainment? He didn't get it, but considering the various sounds of amusement that escaped Sara's throat, he supposed that it wasn't all bad.

Turning his head for a moment to look at her, he noted that she was more than stunningly pretty when she smiled. And he would have to see to it that she smiled more in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus and Sara watched seven DVD's together before eight pm, the first three being by the comedian Iliza Shlesinger, which gave Optimus a small inside look into a female's mind before he felt the need to ask questions. A majority of which Sara simply told him 'no' too until he just stopped asking and simply sat there. The next two DVD's had been one of Robin Williams, and another by Lewis Black. Followed by Christopher Titus.

All of whom were funny people with dark-ish outlooks on life.

Sometime between the fifth and seventh DVD, Sara began cooking dinner herself and him- steak, mashed potato's with baked potato fixin's, a salad with three different dressings (one of which was a big thing of buttermilk ranch) and some cut up fruit. Whereas her grandparents was getting home made chicken salad, mac-n-cheese, and some cut up fruit.

So once the sixth DVD was done, she peeked out of the kitchen to ask if he wanted to join her for dinner. Optimus would have liked to refuse and tell her to not go to the trouble, but once he found out that she had already cooked for him- he didn't dare to refuse. He would have offended if he did.

So once the seventh DVD was in the player, playing- she handed him some plates, glasses and forks/knives and told him to set the coffee table with them.

A little uncertain about what he was doing, he decided not to question her and quickly set the coffee table in the living room and then returned to the kitchen to help her carry stuff out.

Once everything was laid out on the table, he looked at her to see what she would do next and was oddly surprised when she sat down on the floor across from him and began fixing both of their plates, occasionally pausing to ask him what he wanted on his plate.

Causing a strangely warm feeling to emanate from the vicinity of his spark.

The two ate together and talked about small things. Optimus knew more about her than she knew about him, so she asked him questions like what his favorite past time was- it varied from one extreme to another. But he stuck with normal 'human' answers since he couldn't just say, Cracking Decepticon skulls together and kicking Megatron's ass.

Though that _was_ a favorite past time for him.

She asked him his favorite music- jazz/classic rock- his favorite color/colors- black, red and blue...go figure. His favorite foods- he had none as of yet since he hadn't completely tried all that much human food. What did he do to relax? He either ran or kicked the crap out of the person stressing him.

Of course she looked at him rather oddly when he said that, so he tried to deflect from the question by acting like he had been joking.

How old was he? He counted with the same question and got a, "It's rude to ask a girl her age." To which he asked, "And it isn't rude to ask a guy?" Causing her to laugh softly and shake her head so he had to take a moment to slowly calculate his human age as around seventeen.

What was his favorite childhood memory? His response was looking at the stars and wondering if there was life in the universe. Sara responded with a- "I thought I was abducted by alien's once...turns out that I was sort of kidnapped by my grandpa's Mexican friend when I had a really, really high fever and was delirious."

Optimus snorted and quickly placed a hand over his mouth to keep her from seeing his smile of amusement.

She asked if he had ever had any pets. He merely thinned his lips to keep from blurting out Jazz's name. Because at one point he had been so pissed at him that he had demoted him from his second in command to pet. It had only lasted for a week, but Jazz had been thoroughly incensed by the demotion.

Due to her questions time seemed to pass much more quickly, or at the very least seemed like it did. And before he knew it- it was eight pm and he needed to leave her.

They said their goodbye's and he quietly slipped out, feeling a little badly about not sticking around to help with the dishes. However he didn't bother going home right away, instead he walked several blocks to the local market and purchased as much buttermilk ranch and meats and potato's and fruits as he could for three hundred dollars and then started back towards home, however stopped at a local Pizza Hut to grab the others something for dinner since he saw no point in cooking for them because he had already eaten.

Not long after he stepped back out onto the streets with five large pizza's ranging from plain cheese, to meat lovers to two supreme's and one Hawaiian pizza with ham and pineapple, and started walking again. The food would be cool by the time he got home, but at least no one would starve, he mused as he walked passed Sara's home and made a mental note to deliver everything that he had bought for her first thing in the morning while it was still cold out to keep the meats and fruits from going bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday morning Sara walked out of her home to go to school after properly securing the funds to get her through the next month or so, and for her shop and promptly found herself tripping over- and falling and hitting the pavement because of some stuff piled up just an inch or so from her door.

Laying on her side for a moment as she tried to ignore the painful tingle in her shoulder and the bruising that she felt forming on her ribs, she slowly turned her head to glare at the stuff that she had tripped over and blinked at what she found.

About a pound in a half of frozen meats, steak, hamburger, chicken, and some pork chops. Seven large bottles and two huge ass jugs full of buttermilk ranch dressing. Thirteen mashed potato mixes. Some fruits- melon, strawberry, white and red and purple grapes, some blue berries... And that was about it she supposed though she couldn't exactly see everything.

Looking at it all, she frowned as she wondered who the hell had put it in front of her home like this before she slowly got up and with a pained sigh, carried everything inside and put it away while thinking, _This isn't something that grandpa would_ _do._ He would have called first to tell her that something was outside of her door. Her grandmother simply would have barged into her home and stuffed everything wherever she felt it should be and then leave.

So that only left... You know now that she really looked at the stuff there was only one person who could have done this. _Optimus_. And while it was sweet of him to have done this for her- it was wholly unnecessary. Or at least she thought so as she picked up a frozen packet of chicken and imagined smashing the teen over the head with it.

Her imaginings were however short lived since she didn't want to seem ungrateful for the kindness that he had showed so far. So she supposed that when she saw him at school today she would simply have to put her pride aside and thank him for getting her more stuff then she actually could eat in a month.

As it was she could probably thank him for cutting down on her grocery bill for a while.

Finally finishing putting everything up, she noted the time and knew that if she didn't leave now- she'd be late. Moving through her home, she made her way to the front door and quickly slipped out.

The bell was ten minutes from ringing by the time she got there, but at least she managed to get there. Slipping into the building she carefully navigated her way through the halls to her locker and took a moment to open it so that she could get her books out when she heard a commotion not too far away and turned her head to see what was going on and saw Optimus and one of his friends about to throw down with a few jocks.

"Shit." She muttered as she quickly slammed her locker door closed and stuffed her books in the backpack that she kept in the locker along with everything else, and then started towards the group.

_Boys could be such idiots sometimes,_ She thought as she managed to push through the crowd just in time to see Optimus grab one kid by the front of his shirt and snarl in his face before he head butted him. There was a sickening crack, a gush of blood as the boy cried out and staggered back as Optimus's friend was jumped from behind and had his arms pulled back by the other kid so that one of the others could hit him.

However the follow through never happened since she had slung her backpack and slammed it into the 'puncher' boy's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs as she turned to see Optimus's friend finally free himself from the other kid and throw him into the kid the Optimus had been beating the hell out of.

The two took note of her standing there watching everything for a moment, which allowed another kid to grab her, causing her to let out a startled scream as she was picked up and then _slammed_ hard into the nearest hard surface as she was trapped there, dizzy, and trying to catch her breath while her wrist was seized by the person who had slammed her into the stupid...what was it?

The floor, the wall? She wasn't able to focus right to be able to tell as she felt an oddly painful pressure being applied to her wrist before she heard/felt something in it snap.

It almost seemed as if the sound echoed, because the hall suddenly felt as if it were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Or maybe that had more to do with the blood rushing to her ears, drowning out everything else momentarily. She didn't see or hear Optimus's reaction to her being injured for trying to help him and his friend, but she knew enough about the teen to know that once he saw her injury then the person responsible would likely wind up in traction.

She felt her wrist being abruptly released, followed by the weight pressing her against the surface disappearing before gentle hands carefully turned her around to see her face.

Glazed pale green eyes met worried eerie blue as she felt his fingertips carefully grasp her injured arm below her wrist to keep from hurting her even more as he accessed her condition as she finally felt the violent churning in her stomach and bile burning the back of her throat mere second before she leaned away from him and vomited until there was nothing more in her stomach to puke up.

It was at this point that she became vaguely aware of several things, one, her wrist was broken. Two, Optimus was picking her up. And three, was that he had had to step over the guy who had hurt her because he was laying unconscious in a pool of his own blood on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Optimus refused to leave Sara's side even after an ambulance had been called by the school nurse who had double checked to make sure that her wrist was actually broken or not. On top of that, he had managed to piss off the principal and get himself suspended, along with Sideswipe and Sara too. For her brief involvement in the fight.

Not that he cared right then. No he had bigger concerns. Like his femme laying on one of the bed's slipping in and out of consciousness because she was in pain- next to the bed of the asshole that had broken her fucking wrist. To be perfectly honest, Optimus was still pissed off enough to be of the mind to_ kill_ the sorry son of a bitch.

He was sure that he could get away with making it simply look like his death was a result of his beating. All he had to do was put his hand over the idiots mouth and nose and wait.

It wouldn't take long.

However he stayed his hand _only_ because he didn't want his femme to find out about the human male's death later on and begin to blame herself for his sudden loss of life. He knew her well enough to know that she would feel guilt over his death, should Optimus actually decide to follow through and kill him.

And he didn't want that.

Sara let out a whimper, drawing his undivided attention away from the male and back to her as he reached out and very gently brushed her dark hair back away from the bruises forming on her cheek and forehead from where she had been slammed into the wall far too hard.

_I can't believe that I stooped so low as to fight with humans._ He thought as he studied the dark splotches blooming underneath her skin. However the fight never would have started in the first place if one of the human's hadn't taken making fun of him and his relationship with his friends too far.

It was one thing to question his sexuality. It was quite another to drag his femme into the conversation and make character slurs about how much of a slut and a whore she must be. Much less her favorite positions to be fucked in.

So yeah, he'd lost his temper a little bit.

But things never would have escalated even more as they had if not for the fact that he'd seen and heard Sara being hurt. Once that had happened, Optimus and Sideswipe had torn through the group of human males as if they were tissue paper in an effort to reach her.

And though the other males that had started the fight with him and his friend were more or less fine, he couldn't care less about the boy that had injured Sara. In fact he kept imagining Megatron coming back form the dead and taking the boy as a pleasure slave or something.

He bet if that happened, the boy wouldn't dare ever start a fight like this one again. Especially since he'd be too busy taking Megatron's spike and curling up somewhere crying.

Sara stirred for a moment and reached out with her uninjured hand and carefully grasped his own in her hand, jolting him out of his disgustingly morbid thoughts long enough to ask her how she was feeling. She didn't speak, she merely gave him a pained looking smile and squeezed his hand slightly while the fingers of his free hand absently played with her soft hair until she drifted back off.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that. But when the nurse came in to tell him that the ambulance was finally there, he was more than a little bit nervous about leaving her side.

Carefully slipping his hand from hers, he took a moment to take her hand in his and lean down just a bit to press his lips against her knuckles before moving to stand back away from her as the paramedics came into the room and began working on her. But when they placed her on the gurney and began to leave, he couldn't simply sit or stand in this case- still any longer.

He trailed behind them as quietly as a ghost. And once he heard them say what hospital she was being taken to, he started running.

Call him crazy but after what the human boy had done to her wrist, he wasn't all that pro- human right that moment. And he had no desire to leave her alone with them for more time than was absolutely necessary. He must have gotten more than two blocks away from the school when Bee pulled up beside him in his car and opened the passenger side door and told him to get in.

Slipping into the vehicle, Bee asked him where they were going and what Sara's condition was as Optimus filled him in as he pulled back onto the street and started driving in the direction of the hospital that Optimus had named.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bee asked after a little bit of time had passed, referring to the fight and what had led to Sara being injured.

Optimus clenched his teeth for a moment before saying quietly, "No."

"You know that if you need to-"

"I'm well aware of our behavior protocols Bee. Just drive please." Optimus said curtly, cutting the younger mech off at the knee.

"Well is there anything that you _do_ want to say?" Bee asked, deciding not to drop the subject just yet until he got something from his leader. Optimus inhaled as he closed his eyes for a moment and then said very calmly, belying the turmoil that he felt churning deep within him.

"I wanted to kill him. I still do." And until now he had merely written the feeling off as some sort of instinct. After all protecting one of his own with lethal force was an instinct. Deeply imbedded within each of their sparks and minds, and the instinct was extremely volatile when it was touched upon or triggered.

And though Sara was one of them, was under his protection, Optimus couldn't help but question _why_ he had wanted to kill the human boy when he knew better.


	14. Chapter 14

Of course he didn't dwell on the why of things for terribly long since he didn't think that he would have any time to truly sit down and analyze his own troubling thoughts. Not while his mind was otherwise occupied by thoughts of Sara and taking care of her.

Which was part of the reason why once he and Bee reached the hospital, he didn't think twice about slipping from the vehicle while it was still in motion. He was so in tune with the other machine and it's workings that it really didn't matter anyways.

He was able to avoid getting himself injured and didn't so much as miss a step as he ran for the side entrance of the ER. Leaving Bee in the vehicle in the parking lot, staring at his back as he disappeared into the building.

Walking up to the nurses station, he asked if Sara was in the back getting her wrist treated and was told to sit down and someone would let him back in a few minutes. Reluctantly he removed himself from the area and went to grab a seat as Bee entered and walked over to him.

"What did they say?"

"She's in the back getting some X-rays and stuff done. I was told that they would let me back in a few."

"Do you really think that they will let you back? Isn't only family allowed back there?"

Optimus cracked his knuckles. He wasn't trying to be a bastard or an ass or a jerk or even intimidating in that moment. He merely needed to pop them because his hands hurt some from when he had beat the little punk that had hurt his femme. Aside from that, he remained quiet and waited to see what would happen.

Sure enough twenty minutes later, one of the nurses from the back walked through the door leading to the waiting room and called his name. Slowly looking back over his shoulder to make sure that Bee would wait right there until he came back, the smaller mech gave him a little salute and then leaned back in his seat and folded his hands over his stomach as Optimus disappeared into the back.

"Okay, so your Miss Hart's friend?"

"Yes."

"Okay, follow me and I'll take you to her." The nurse said with a kind smile as she started walking. Optimus trailed after her like a ghost until they reached the area where Sara was, because upon reaching their destination- Optimus shamelessly ditched the human female and entered the room to see his femme laying on a bed while a doctor slowly placed a cast on her wrist.

"Come on in son. We don't stand on ceremony much back here so there's no point in hesitating." The man said without looking up from his task. Optimus glared at him for a moment before shifting his attention back to his femme as he slowly approached her other side.

Sara didn't look like she was conscious. Something that made the mech frown before he looked at the human male and asked, "What's wrong with her?" She should be awake shouldn't she?

The doctor made a humming sound before he responded, "She's fine. Merely sleeping. We had to give her something for pain so that we could reset the bones in her wrist without her trying to come up off of the bed and try to rip someone's head off. And pain meds usually make people sleepy."

Optimus absorbed everything that the man said before he then asked, "She didn't want her grandparents called down here, do you have any idea why?"

"I think it's because they are in their late seventies or early eighties. She tends to take care of cooking for them and maybe a few other things several times a week."

"I see. And does she have a job that she needs to worry about?"

"I'm not exactly sure if one can call it a job...but she does a little bit of work here and there in jewelry and sales."

"No heavy lifting?"

"No."

"Any siblings?"

"No."

"Just you?"

_What a strange thing to ask._ Optimus thought before saying, "Yes. Just me." And every other Autobot in the city at present. He mentally added as the doc finished up his work and then set his tools aside.

"Alright, she's not going to be able to use her wrist for the next few weeks or until the cast comes off. Since she has work and takes care of her grandparents it would be best if she had a little bit of help. The same goes for school stuff. She won't be able to carry any heavy books and such. She needs to be careful of her injury. No accidentally banging her arm on anything, and stuff like that. I don't care how sturdy the cast looks- it could cause more damage than she currently has. I'm going to fill a prescription pain med for her for when she's hurting. She needs to take the medicine on a full stomach with water. Any questions?"

He had a ton of questions.

But was apparently to slow to articulate them all before the man got up and started walking before he finally said, "I'm going to go get her medicine filled for you. She'll have three refills just in case. Oh! before I forget, that cast that she has on- she can get it a little bit wet when she bathes- but only a little bit. Once I bring her medicine back, I'll start on the paper work to release her so that you can take her home."

Once he was gone, Optimus sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands and looked at Sara as he wondered, _Now what_ _do I do? _He wanted to take care of Sara but wasn't sure _how_ to do that shy of either moving in with her for a while or moving her in with him for a little bit.

And due to the fact that his home consisted of nothing but mechs who didn't know the first slagging thing about personal space- and staying out of it- then the only thing that he could really think of was staying with her and her place temporarily.

He'd even make himself useful and cook for her and her grandparent, wash the dishes and help her out in the store. He'd probably do laundry for her too, but he doubted that she would like it much if he wound up handling her..._unmentionables. _So he'd have to steer himself away from that particular chore. Though he had no problem with helping to fold her clothing as long as she folded the unmentionables and hid them from his curious eyes first.

Yeah that could work.


	15. Chapter 15

It took about an hour in a half for the hospital to finally release Sara into his care, after which he carefully pocketed her pain meds and scooped his femme up into his arms- because she was still sleeping- and walked out of the ER with her and then collected Bee and then left.

The ride back to her place was quiet with the exception of Bee asking him what he was planning to do. To which Optimus replied quietly that he was going to stay with her for a week or so to help her out and he would need Bee to go to their home and pack him a duffle bag of clean clothing and bring it back to him.

If Bee was surprised at all with this turn of event, he said nothing about it. Merely nodded his head and promised that he would do as he was told once he had dropped Optimus and Sara off and helped make the femme comfortable. If Optimus had been of the mind to argue, he would have argued with Bee that making her comfortable was his job and his alone. However he knew that Bee's spark was in the right place, so he simply let the mech's words slide.

Besides, Bee had spent far more time with humans, around humans so it wasn't all that hard to imagine him _knowing_ what _to_ do and what _not_ to do. In fact ever since he and the other Autobots had first come to earth, Bee had been the one to set them straight on every mistake and faux pas that they made the mistake of making.

So it wouldn't exactly surprise him if Bee knew more about making a femme comfortable after being injured.

_There is no shame in asking for help_. Optimus thought to himself as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment. Besides it wasn't like the other mech was dumb enough to start talking about his lack of knowledge behind his back or something. Doing so would only ensure a good beat down from his leader.

And that was the last thing that either of them wanted.

The moment that the car pulled up to the sidewalk outside of Sara's home, Optimus opened his eyes and frowned at the shiny red and black vehicle parked just a few feet from Bee's car.

_Who the hell-_ He wondered as he slowly opened the door and climbed out of the car and then quickly collected Sara and used his foot to shut the car door. Walking around the car, he eyed the new vehicle with a measure of suspicion as he and Bee walked over to the door and he paused to give Bee Sara's house key, which he had gotten a hold of during her stay in the hospital.

However when Bee went to unlock the door- he found that it was already unlocked and then quickly looked back at Optimus with a worried expression on his face and watched as Optimus's eyes lit up with what the Autobots had quickly learned to refer to as a 'Prime's rage'.

Carefully shifting Sara in his grasp he looked at Bee and told him to take point and lead. If there were in fact any intruder's in his femme's home, he'd certainly make them wish that they had never shown their miserable faces to him nor his femme.

Nodding in understanding, Bee opened the door and waited until Optimus had stepped through the door before he did as he was told and started walking. Meanwhile Optimus was scanning the shop and everything else that he could think of just to make sure that nothing had been stolen.

Slowly making their way from the shop down the hallway towards the living room, Bee stopped walking for a second when he heard voices. A male and female.

Optimus must have heard them too, because he looked like he was torn between going and kicking some ass and handing Sara over to Bee while he took out the trash. However instead, he simply walked by Bee and stepped into the living room so that he could more adequately calculate the current threat level the two human's posed to Sara when he heard, "I wonder where our baby girl is? You don't think that she passed out in the street or something do you?"

"Dunno, those hospital drugs can make a person pretty loopy. I can go drive around and see-"

"No! We need to be here to make sure that she's okay when she get's here."

"You mean if she hasn't been kidnapped or hit by a car or gang raped in some weird abandoned building by a bunch of..._black guys_." The male voice said with a slight hint of disgust.

"Stop! Stop saying things like that! If we wind up with a black great grand baby- I'm going to blame you for jinxing our girl!"

"What? You can't do that."

"Shut up and call some of your pimp friends and see if they've seen her."

"Honey- if I call them and basically ask if any of them had seen her, it would be like advertising that she's up for grabs and I know a few of those fuckers would love to make her their bitch."

"Then why be friends with them?"

"Because I would rather be friends with them and know their every move than allow them to freely move about my granddaughter without the proper kind of supervision. Besides, I only have to do this till she get's herself a man to take care of her."

"In that case the both of us will be dead and gone long before that happens."

"You might. But I plan to laugh in the face of death and live forever."

"That's nice dear. Good luck living on your own." The words, _Especially since we both know that you'll slowly die of_ _starvation wearing dirty clothing_, practically hung unsaid in the air.

Optimus carefully and silently moved to the couch and placed Sara down on it, watching as she automatically snuggled herself into the plush cushions as he continued to listen to the two strange humans conversing. To be perfectly honest, he had never thought much about what would happen if he met her grandparents.

He knew that he wanted to make a good impression on them so that they would leave Sara in his care. But aside from that he hadn't actually planned on getting to know them much. Much less bond with them. And it wasn't that he had any personal bad feelings about them.

From their conversation alone he had been able to tell that they were both very loving, odd, and protective- _odd_\- people. Had he mentioned that they were odd? Because that alone stood out in his mind right this moment and bore the most mentioning.

Shifting slight aside so that Bee could move to stand next to the couch, he sent him a silent message to _guard_ his femme just in case they had read the situation wrong and then moved towards the kitchen where the voices were coming from.

Walking over to the wall that separated the living room and kitchen, he peeked around it to find the pair of humans drinking two mugs of steaming hot coffee. The female was the easiest to see since her body wasn't hidden by layers of bulky clothing like the huge frigging purple fur coat that the male was wearing.

The female was a platinum blond with shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and she was wearing a weird looking and somewhat revealing sequined red dress that clung to her bust and emphasized the tiny size of her stomach as well as her wide hips. The skirt of her dress barely reached the middle of her thighs and when she shifted-

Optimus quickly looked away, his face turning beet red from the shock of what he had just seen while his mind began chanting, Weren't grandmother's supposed to be over weight? Wear knitted sweaters with cats and glowers and hearts? And sweat pants that covered every inch of their legs and everything above their legs (like their crotch)?

Why oh why, oh why did Sara's grandmother dress and look like an old time show girl or hooker?!

No one wanted to see her body! No one needed to but her mate!

And yet- though he would venomously deny it- he had _seen_ her...naughty bits...

Whimpering as he tried to delete the image of the female's bits from his mind, he wasn't aware of the fact that he had accidentally alerted the two to his presence if the, "Well, what have we got here?" Was any indication at all as he slowly turned his head to look at the five foot ten inch elderly man before banging his head on the wall and thinking.

_This had to be the most awkward meeting of parental/guardian units- ever._


	16. Chapter 16

"So...you going to tell us what your doing in my grandbaby's home, son?" The male asked as he stepped a little bit further into the living room and more or less boxed Optimus in as his mate moved to intervene, she noted the other boy sitting on the floor by the couch where her grandchild lay sleeping and practically busted_ everyone's_ ear drums when she shrieked and then ran over to check on Sara.

Causing the male to look away from Optimus just long enough to allow the mech to inch away from the male as far as he could.

"Samuel look! These two nice young men brought our baby girl home!"

The man, Samuel grunted in response to his wife's words and then turned to retry questioning the tall dark haired teen only to find him missing for the moment. Damn, how had he managed to escape without making any sound? He wondered as he looked around for the young man and finally found him all the hell across the living room over by the window.

He was just standing there, staring at them wide eyed and probably wondering if escaping out the window would allow him to get away from here and them. It wouldn't, but if the kid wasn't aware of just how much he already wanted to mow him down in his new car for being anywhere near his granddaughter, then let him try and run. Samuel thought as he cracked his knuckles.

"How is she, hon?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yup she has a broken wrist alright. Just like the school nurse said- and she's out like a light."

"The hospital probably gave her something to help with the pain."

"Oh I know. Now on to other things," The woman said as she straightened her spine and looked at both Bee and Optimus and smiled pleasantly. "My name is Cassie, and this is my husband Samuel. We're Sara's grandparents. Who are you two nice young fellas?"

Bee pointed to Optimus and sang like a damn canary, "Bee and Optimus." To say that the leader of the Autobots was displeased by the smaller mech for caving so easily to the humans would be an understatement. In fact he made a mental note to do something truly terrible to the smaller mech as soon as possible. Preferably when there were no witnesses to try and stop him.

"And what are you doing here?" Sam asked in a no nonsense tone.

"We brought Sara home from the hospital." Optimus said a little bit hesitantly. And for good reason, the male was giving off a ton of bad vibes and he didn't want to be on his bad side since that would mean he would have to give Sara up. And he wasn't doing that shit for anyone. Family or not.

"Oh, that's so sweet boys, thank you." Cassie said kindly. As it was right now Optimus was quickly coming to like the woman more than her husband.

"Yeah, that's sweet boys. You can leave now." Sam said, dismissing them when Optimus finally had enough of the male's attitude and snapped.

"I'm _not_ leaving."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not. I plan to stay and take care of Sara." Optimus said. His words sounding more insane than bold to the pair of humans. After all they didn't know if this boy was their granddaughter's boyfriend, her fuck buddy or whatever. Samuel wanted to kill him. And..._dammit_ Cassie wanted to welcome the boy to the family.

No matter, he'd wait until she left the room and then he'd kill the horny little monkey.

"Cassie, sweetheart- Why don't you go and grab a pillow and a blanket so that Sara can sleep a bit more comfortably," Sam suggested as he plastered on a smile as fake as his purple fur coat and gave her a little wave as she pranced out of the room before turning to the two teens and growling. "You aren't staying here. So I suggest that you get that fool idea out of your head brat. I will not allow any stinking boys to stay this close to my granddaughter when she isn't awake and aware enough to _kick_ your ass if need be."

"I will stay. I do not care if you refuse my help or not. I'm doing this for her, _not you_." Optimus growled back as the smaller male got up in his face. All while thinking, _One push- One push is all it will take to break his hip. I'm certain that I can make it look accidental. Only Bee will ever know and he isn't going to tell unless he wants his hip broken too. _

Cassie finally returned to the room carrying a nice big pillow and the comforter from Sara's bed and upon her entrance into the room, Samuel backed away from Optimus and smiled at her. "Did you find what you were looking for hon?"

"Hn? Oh yes. I also found something for Sara's friend Optimus since I'm sure that he accidentally got an eyeful earlier."

"An eyeful?" Samuel muttered in confusion before it dawned on him and he suddenly shouted. "You saw my wife's puss?!" At which point Optimus none too subtly reached out and placed his hand over the man's mouth to muffle whatever he was saying while Bee slowly turned his head to look at his leader, a beet red blush coloring his cheeks. The poor smaller mech looked like he was about to blow a damn fuse.

Samuel looked as if he were about to have a stroke.

Cassie...was ignoring the situation as a whole to fuss over her granddaughter.

Had Optimus mentioned that he liked her? He did. He really, really liked her. Mainly because despite her _distasteful_ choice of clothing Cassie seemed to genuinely love her grandchild and dote upon her very much.

Samuel might also be a very loving and doting grandfather- But it was difficult to see him as anything more than a pest at the moment. And Optimus was _dying_ to take the human over his knee and spank him for acting as he currently was. If nothing else it would mortify the male, perhaps into behaving.

Or so Optimus hoped.

The male struggled for several moments to remove his hand from his mouth when Cassie walked over to Optimus and demanded his free hand. Curious to see what she would do, he held his hand out and nearly felt his system shut down completely when she placed a white satin and lacy mint green little number in his hand and then gave him a playful wink before saying, "Don't tell Sara, okay?"

After which all hell broke loose as Samuel turned on him with a snarl and tackled him to the floor and tried to wrap his hands around his throat while Optimus just lay there on the floor, on his back with Sara's panties still in hand.


End file.
